Kyoya's Story: The Mystery of Reiki Shutuagi!
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: Revolves around Kyoya in this! Not Reiki like in Outaku Destiny. The talking in chapters is actually set up like a script, that was something from when I started it. The new ones won't be like that, like a regular book. :D
1. Chapter 1: The Mystery Girl!

~ Chapter 1: The Mystery Girl!~

~Narration: Kyoya Otori ~

"Seiyu...Eru...Miya..."  
My Name is Kyoya Otori. I'm the 3rd Son, 4th Child of the Famous Otori Family. This Year, I'm a New Student of to the School, So, I'm a First Year. This Year, I'm starting at Gekkoukan Private High School, the High School on Tatsumi Port Island. Today is the Opening Day for the School's New Year. Surprisingly, many people live in Iwadotai City instead of where the school is locate, so alot of people travel using the Monerail Station. It gets crowded. *sigh* Anyways, it's just a normal day before school... I was walking to the Station, then I saw a girl... She was singing a weird language... I knew it wasn't anything anyone knows.  
"Tori...Shen...Kiori...!"  
I see her under a Tree, out of the Sunlight. I know it's still early in the morning, but... How is she going to get to the Island, since the station is always crowded due to how many students live in Iwadotai. She's just lying there on the grass underneath the Tree... But here singing is great!  
"Susen...Ori..."  
Maybe I should say something... "Hey!"

"!" Shit... I shouldn't have really said anything!!! Is she gonna get on my case!  
"...Imi..."  
...She didn't care. Who is she...? Man, I need to get going, so the Station isn't too crowded!  
-At the Monerail Station...-  
Man... The Monerail's not even here yet...Dammit.  
"Hey, are you Kyoya...?"  
Why...? So many people know me, I don't care!  
"Hey!"  
Thanks, the Monerail arrived!

I'm on the Monerail now...I... See the girl! She's sitting near the door, where no one rides near the door because of possibilites, weird huh. She's sitting down, holding her Lute that she had. She is deffinetly a girl from Gekkoukan, but... She's wearing a Male Uniform, how weird. She has Long, Dark Brown Hair. She's looking at the ground, so I can't tell what color her eyes are. She also has a long necklace pendant. *screech*  
Huh? Looks like we're at the Island. The girl stands up and gets ready to go. After she stands up, she puts her Lute on her Latch. As soon as the door opens, she jumps off, even though the Monerail is still parking into, she starts off twoards the School, and man... She's fast. I guess I shoukd go though.

School Gates.

*sigh* I wonder if I'll see that girl again. I also wonder what year she's in. What class is she in?

When I walk into the School Building, it's obvious when I walk in, where the Class Assignments are. They are seperated by 1st Years, 2nd Years, and 3rd Years. When I walk in, I see the Girl from earlier is looking at the 1st Years Board. I can't tell what Class she's in though, since I don't know her name. Man, this is getting annoying about her... *sigh* I guess I should check what Class I'm in.  
Hm... Seems like I'm in Class 1-A. Guess I should get going.

Class 1-A.

I'm surprised at how big these classrooms are. Then again, maybe not... This is a Private High School. They get a bunch of stuff. Figures.  
There aren't Class Seating Charts yet. Guess I'll sit here. *sits around the Middle of Classroom* I wonder what Class she's in still... *sigh*  
A boy walks up, "Hey, Kyoya!"  
Kyoya: "Hey."  
Boy: "What's wrong?"  
Kyoya: "I-It's nothing, heh."  
Boy: "Hey, do you know that one girl?"  
Boy 2: "You mean that strange one?!"  
Boy: "Yea! She's in this class!"  
WHAT?! They can't be!  
Boy 2: "She is?!"  
Boy: "Yea!"  
*slam*  
*tip*  
*tap*  
!!! It is her!! The Lute Player! The Singer!! She IS in this class!


	2. Chapter 2: The Supernatural Girl!

Chapter 2: Name's Reiki Shutuagi! [The... Supernatural Girl]

Hmm...Where is she gonna sit, the seat behind me is empty... And most of them are taken.  
*plop*  
KYAH! She sat behind me!  
"Hmph."  
She still has her Lute, I guess no one cares what you carry to and in class. Or she's just ignorant of it.  
*plop*  
*plop*  
She put her Lute and Bag on the ground.

I wonder what kind of person she is. She seems like someone who is quiet. Someone who doesn't seem smart. Weird.  
*ding*  
The Teacher walked into the room.  
Teacher: "Alright class! Quiet down! We're doing Student Introductions!"  
I hate these... Let me summarize, you get up. You give your name. Give what your intrested in. Talk about yourself. Sit down. That's all of that in a nutshell.  
Teacher: "Okay, Your turn!" *points at Kyoya*  
Dammit.  
Guess I have to... *stands up*  
"I'm Kyoya Otori. 3rd Son, 4th Child of the Medical Otori Family. Attended Private Schools all of my Life."  
Reiki pulled her head up.  
Teacher: "Alright, you can sit down, ."  
*sigh* See, simple, isn't it... It's just annoying.  
Teacher: "Girl behind him, get up!"  
???: "Hmph... Fine... Name's Reiki Shutuagi."  
That's her name, huh.  
Reiki Shutuagi: "I am a Singer and I mainly play the Lute, though I do play other instruments. I am no intrested in Sports, so no one say anything to me about them! There's not much other than that."  
She really is an intresting Girl, her name is Reiki Shutuagi. She says she's a Singer and an Instrument Player. And shes not intrested in Sports.  
Teacher: "Sit down then, Miss Shutuagi."  
Reiki Shutuagi: "Hmph."  
*sigh* She's weird.

Later.

Teacher: "Alright. We're going to choose new seats, each person take a slip, each desk has a number on it. The number on your Slip is your new Seat."  
Oh great... I hate this.  
Looks like I got the Basket. Number 5... Man, the seats are in weird order. Seat 5 is in the Upper Left Corner, but 1 Down.  
Reiki: "Hmph... Seat 4..."  
Wait a second... The Seat behind my new seat... It's Seat 4!  
Reiki: "Great..."  
She must be happy, somewhere to put her Lute and Bag. Tch... Oh well... At least there's a window here, good view.  
Reiki: *sigh*

Later in Gym Class.

Teacher: "Alrighty... Today's game is Soccer! Guys versus Girls!"  
Girl: "That's not fair!"  
Girl 2: "Yea, they're BOYS!!!"  
Boy: "You guys are whimps."  
Boy 2: "Yea, it'll be easy!"  
This might be easy.  
Reiki: "HEY!!! You Idiots better Stop it!"  
Boy: "Make us!"  
Reiki: "I WILL!!!"  
Teacher: "Let's start!"  
Girl: "A-Ah!"  
Boy: "HAAAH!!!"  
Reiki: "NOW!!!"  
*flash*  
S-Shit! Dammit, Reiki is tough!  
Girl: "It's coming!"  
Reiki: "HYAH!!!!"  
*flash*  
Wh-What the HELL?! She hits so freaking hard!  
Reiki: "You guys are too easy..."  
Boys: *surprised in astonishment*  
Reiki: "WELL?!"  
Dammit... This girl is crazy... *sigh*

Later in Class.

Earlier today, we had an Entrance Worksheet, it was freaking hard... It seemed like 3rd Year Education Types. *sigh*  
The Teacher handed back the Worksheets. It turns out Reiki got the Highest Score in the Class, in fact she got a Perfect Score! Even I missed a Few! She's insane... She's an Excelent Singer, a Great Lute Player, she's Excelent at Sports, AND She has Perfect Scores!!! What kind of girl is she?! She's freaking otherworldly!  
Teacher: "Alright class, I'd like to hand out this worksheet, this one seems easier."  
The Teacher began passing out the Worksheets, this one was... A bit easier... BUT IT STILL LOOKED LIKE SOMETHING 2ND YEARS WOULD DO!!!! WHY DO THEY GIVE US THIS CRAP!  
Also... In about a Second after getting the Worksheet, Reiki was done with it! She was writing something down.  
When the teacher wasn't looking, I turned around to see what she was doing.  
It looked like a Song, There were 2 Sets of Notes, which I'm guessing are for: 1: Lyrics and Pitch of Singing, 2: Notes to Play on the Lute.  
I wonder what kind of things she writes about... Or sing about.  
What an Intresting Girl.  
Reiki: "...!"  
Kyoya: "!"  
H-Huh?! She found me out!  
Just... turn... around... Kyoya!  
Reiki: "...Hm..."  
What the?  
Reiki: *stare*  
H...Huh!  
Reiki: "...You got my name right...?"  
Kyoya: "?!"  
Reiki: "Tch..."  
What the hell...?!


	3. Chapter 3: The Question Asker

Chapter 3: The Question Asker

The 2nd Day of School...

That Morning...

Reiki: "..."  
*tip*  
"Sei... Nemui... Rui..."  
Kyoya: "It's her again..."  
Reiki: "!"  
I know she saw me... But... Why did she leave!  
She Ran off...

Before School...

Kyoya: "...Hm..."  
Reiki: "Who are you again?"  
Wh-What the hell?! She told me to remember my Name, but she didn't remember mine!  
Kyoya: "Kyoya Otori."  
Reiki: "Right."  
Kyoya: "Why?"  
Reiki: "I-It's nothing."  
Kyoya: "So..."  
Reiki: *looks up*  
Kyoya: "...Do you like writing songs...?"  
Reiki: "It's a hobby..."  
Kyoya: "I see. Do you consider yourself good?"  
Bad question.  
Reiki: "What?"  
Kyoya: "Sorry, that was a stupid question."  
Reiki: *looks back down*  
Kyoya: "Do you do anything after school?  
Reiki: "Not really."  
Kyoya: "Do you go anywhere?"  
Reiki: "Yes."  
Kyoya: "I see. A club?"  
Reiki: "No."  
Kyoya: "Ah. Maybe I should join one..."  
Reiki: "Where is this going at...?"  
Uh oh.  
Kyoya: "Where do you go?"  
Reiki: "Into Iwadotai."  
Kyoya: "Where?"  
Reiki: (dammit, he asks a lot of questions!) "Why is it your business...?!"  
Kyoya: "Hmph..."  
Reiki: "Tch."  
Kyoya: "Th..."  
How mean is she being!  
*ding*  
School's starting.  
I'll follow her later...

Gym Class...

Teacher: "Let the Relay, begin!!!"  
*flisk*  
Reiki: "..."  
Kyoya: "?!"  
How the hell is she so fast!  
Reiki: "Hah!"  
*Reiki jumped over a field stump*  
Kyoya: "eh?!"  
She's insane!  
Teacher: "Amazing Time, Miss Shutuagi!! Head on in!"  
Reiki: "Whatever..."  
She's amazing.  
Teacher: "All of you, another lap!"  
WHAT?!?! WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT?!

At the End of the School Day...

School's Almost Over for the Day.  
Teacher: "Alright class, that's it for today. You all can talk before the bell."  
Hm.  
Reiki: "Don't talk to me."  
C-Can she read my mind?! She's insane. Did I say that before...? Oh well, she's still crazy!  
Kyoya: "Tch..."  
Reiki: "Don't get mad just because I won't talk to you."  
Tch! She's crazy.  
Reiki: "WHAT?!"  
Kyoya: "It's... nothing."  
*ring*  
Teacher: "Have a Good Day Class, you all may leave."  
Reiki: *takes bag and Lute* "Hmph!"  
Kyoya: "..."  
Damn, I gotta follow her.

Outside Iwadotai Station, on Iwadotai City...

*huff* Man, she's too fast.  
I wonder... What is she doing.

This town certaintly has changed.  
Since I first remembered.  
It's changed.  
But, it still has a Rural Feeling.  
That's what matters. 


End file.
